A 1.5 mm, tear-drop shaped piezoelectric crystal (2.5-3 mHz) is small enough to place at a side branch of a grafted vessel and send signals across the lumen of the trunk vessel. Theoretically, the echo imaging of a vessel with flow would be different from a vessel without flow and would be useful in determining the patency of grafted vessels in the chest as well as in the periphery.